Wybór
by Konwaliowa Czekolada
Summary: "Mieszkańcy Krainy Czarów pragnęli odzyskać swojego przyjaciela. Verity pragnęła jedynie zemsty. A Czas... Czas po prostu był." Alternatywa


**Opowiadanie napisałam nieco ponad dwa lata temu na potrzeby jednego bloga grupowego, gdzie funkcjonowałam pod innym nickiem. Czuję do niego duży sentyment, więc wrzucam i tu.**

**Betowała jedyna i niepowtarzalna Vrubelis.**

**Ostrzeżenia: dużo krwi i śmierci. Raczej nie dla osób o słabych nerwach.**

* * *

Noc była wyjątkowo chłodna jak na Krainę Czarów. Zupełnie jakby tajemnicze siły pragnęły zachęcić wielbicieli nocnych wędrówek do pozostania w ciepłych, przytulnych chatach. Silne podmuchy wiatru uginały liczne drzewa i krzewy, łamiąc słabsze gałązki. Nawet księżyc skrył się za chmurami, jakby nie chciał być świadkiem nadchodzących wydarzeń. Nad labiryntem, przez który wiodła droga do zamku, unosiła się gęsta mgła, nadając mu jeszcze bardziej upiorny wygląd. Szaleństwem było w ogóle zbliżać się do królewskich ogrodów, jednak najwidoczniej w Krainie Czarów szaleńców nie brakowało. U wejścia do labiryntu zgromadziła się niewielka grupka, dosyć różnorodna pod względem gatunkowym. Jeden człowiek, kilka różnych zwierząt… Zebrani wpatrywali się w głąb labiryntu, jakby na coś czekali. Gdyby żołnierze królowej ich teraz przyłapali… to by się mogło skończyć dla wszystkich naprawdę bardzo źle. A oni jednak wciąż nie uciekali. Więcej! Młoda dziewczyna co chwilę zbliżała się niepewnie do wejścia., zachęcana cichymi szeptami przez swoich towarzyszy. Obejrzała się za siebie, jakby szukając potwierdzenia, że słusznie postępuje. Pchała się w końcu wprost do paszczy lwa! Od razu jednak przypomniała sobie, po co tam szła. Wyprostowała się i uniosła wysoko brodę, a w jej oczach zalśnił gniew. Pójdzie tam i wróci, sukcesem kończąc swoją wyprawę.

Jeden z jej towarzyszy – Marcowy Zając – podszedł do niej i uścisnął jej dłoń swoją łapką.

— Wierzymy w ciebie — powiedział. — Tylko uważaj, Verity. I… i nie szukaj zemsty za wszelką cenę. Pamiętaj, że Czas wciąż cię szuka.

— Będę uważała — zapewniła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się uspokajająco. — I uwolnię waszego przyjaciela.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na swoich towarzyszy, odetchnęła głęboko i zanurzyła się w mroku, wypełniającym labirynt. Na początku czuła, jak ogarnia ją strach. Nic nie widziała, więc musiała przystanąć – wolała nie dotykać żywopłotu, który służył za ściany labiryntu. Słyszała wiele historii o nieszczęśnikach, którzy zostali wchłonięci przez żywopłot, gdy przez przypadek się o niego oparli. Sama również była świadkiem kilku takich przypadków, dlatego poczekała chwilę, aż jej oczy przyzwyczają się do otaczającej ją ciemności. Niestety nie mogła wziąć ze sobą pochodni – zbyt duże byłoby prawdopodobieństwo zdradzenia swojej pozycji – bez względu na to, jak bardzo tego chciała.

Postawiła niepewnie pierwszy krok. Wiedziała, że wędrówka tym sposobem zajmie jej wiele czasu, jednak był to konieczny środek ostrożności. Szła pomału do przodu, wysilając wzrok, aby dostrzec zakręt. Dzięki Kotu z Cheshire, który z wysoka mógł obserwować całą krainę, otrzymała mapę labiryntu. Nauczyła się jej na pamięć i nawet po ciemku mogła przedostać się przez labirynt do zamku. Musiała przyznać, że to znacznie ułatwiło wykonanie przynajmniej tej części planu.

Tu, w labiryncie, nie czuć było już porywistego wiatru. Zamiast tego, jej bawełniana koszula zaczęła się lepić do ciała. Powietrze było tak wilgotne, że aż skraplało się na wyziębionej skórze Verity, przemaczając przy okazji cały jej ubiór. Starła krople wody z czoła, krzywiąc się. Zrzuciła z ramion na ziemię pelerynę i odetchnęła niejako z ulgą. Podejrzewała, że gdy tylko wyjdzie z labiryntu, powietrze na powrót zrobi się mroźne, ale nie przejęła się tym. Podekscytowanie wynikające z tego, co zamierzała zrobić, wystarczająco ją rozgrzewało.

Od dawna czekała na tę noc. Nienawiść, jaką czuła od kilku miesięcy wreszcie miała znaleźć ujście. Uratowanie tego całego Jeffersona było jedynie wymówką, dzięki której mogła odzyskać pokój ducha. Niepowtarzalna okazja, zupełnie jakby ktoś chciał jej pomóc w wykonaniu zemsty za to, co ONI zrobili z jej życiem. Za to, jak zabrali jej tych, których kochała najbardziej.

Nie była jeszcze nawet w połowie drogi, a woda niemal po niej spływała. Podejrzewała, że było to jednym ze skutków magii chroniącej zamek. Niektórzy mieszkańcy Krainy Czarów zarzekali się, że widzieli, jak król i poprzednia królowa używają czarów – podobno magii miał im użyczać sam Czas. Verity wierzyła w to, przynajmniej częściowo. Magia, lub jakieś magiczne sztuczki musiały istnieć, inaczej opuszczenie krainy nie byłoby wręcz niemożliwe.

Próbowała już wielokrotnie przekroczyć granicę Krainy Czarów, po tym jak żołnierze królewscy zamordowali jej rodziców, ale za każdym razem natykała się na niewidzialną barierę. Zupełnie jakby wszyscy mieszkańcy znajdowali się w pułapce bez wyjścia. Jedynie para królewska bez problemów mogła poruszać się między krainami.

Przystanęła na chwilę, gdy do jej uszu dobiegł trzask. Serce zabiło jej mocniej w piersi. O ile dobrze zapamiętała mapę od Kota, znajdowała się w jednej trzeciej labiryntu – straży nie powinno być jeszcze w tej części. Rozejrzała się, lecz w ciemności niewiele była w stanie dostrzec. Mgła, która robiła się coraz gęstsza, nie pomagała. Panowała niemal przeszywająca cisza, przerywana jej przyspieszonym oddechem, który starała się uspokoić. Miała wrażenie, że bicie jej serca również jest słyszalne i to nawet bardziej niż oddech, ale zaraz odgoniła tą myśl, jako zupełnie niedorzeczną. Znów ruszyła do przodu.

Verity musiała bardzo uważać, żeby się nie poślizgnąć. Sunęła powoli, z mocno łopoczącym sercem, wsłuchując się w ciszę. Powoli wypełniał ją coraz większy strach. Odgarnęła z mokrej twarzy blond kosmyki, które musiały wymknąć się z warkocza. Robiło się coraz bardziej duszno, aż przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że zemdleje. Czuła, jak krew przepływa przez jej żyły, z coraz większą prędkością pompowana przez serce. Czuła, jak jej oddech staje się płytki i szybki, a płuca zaczynają ją boleć z niedoboru tlenu. Czuła, jak jej głowę rozsadza coraz większy i coraz bardziej dokuczliwy ból.

Jęknęła płaczliwie, gdy upadła na ścieżkę, brudząc swoją koszulę i skórzane spodnie błotem. Jej myśli przyćmił ból, a jednak cały czas coś w środku niej wołało, aby szła do przodu. Z trudem przesunęła się o niewielki kawałek przed siebie. Jej palce zagłębiły się w błocie, szukając zaczepienia. Równocześnie starała się czołgać jak najdalej od zdradzieckiego żywopłotu. _Jeszcze tylko kawałek. Tylko kawałek._ Zaciekle walczyła o każdy oddech, wciąż próbując dopełznąć tak daleko, jak tylko było możliwe. Gdzieś w oddali zamajaczyło światełko. Podniosła się na drżących nogach – z nową nadzieją – i płacząc z bólu ruszyła w jego kierunku. _Musi pomścić rodziców. Za wszelką cenę._

Gdy dotarła na niewielką polankę – która znajdowała się w połowie labiryntu – wszystko nagle ustało. Opadła z ulgą na kolana. Księżyc wyszedł zza chmur i ze zdziwieniem dostrzegła, że cały brud i wilgoć z niej zniknęły. Jej koszula, a także skórzany gorset i spodnie znów były czyste i suche. Równocześnie mroźny wiatr zaczął ją smagać po twarzy. Podniosła się po raz kolejny tego wieczoru i rozejrzała się. Oprócz drogi, którą właśnie przyszła, były jeszcze trzy. Przymknęła oczy, przywołując w pamięci mapę. _Na wprost._

Tutaj musiała zachować większą ostrożność. Z tego co mówił Kot, w drugiej części od czasu do czasu przechadzały się patrole. Przeszła szybkim krokiem przez polanę i weszła na kolejną ścieżkę. Aż przystanęła. Wokół niej panowała taka jasność, jakby był dzień. Zamrugała, zaskoczona. Wyraźnie była w stanie dostrzec soczyście zielone gałązki żywopłotu i wydeptaną przez strażników ścieżkę. Ucieszyła się, że teraz będzie łatwiej, jednak od razu jej radość przeszła w przerażenie. To, że ona wszystko widzi, oznaczało, że sama również jest doskonale widoczna.

Zajrzała od razu do małej torby, którą miała przewieszoną przez ramię. Wyciągnęła z niej małą buteleczkę, którą dał jej wcześniej Biały Królik. Odkorkowała ją i wypiła prawie całą zawartość. W ekspresowym tempie zaczęła się kurczyć, zdążyła jednak resztką płynu skropić torbę i ubrania tak, aby i one zmniejszyły swój rozmiar. Nie chciała biegać nago po labiryncie królowej nawet, jeśli byłaby tak małych rozmiarów. W torbie miała również Kolosankę, którą zamierzała spożyć po dotarciu pod zamek.

Ruszyła szybkim krokiem. Wiedziała, że będąc takiego wzrostu, o wiele dłużej zejdzie jej pokonanie drogi, jednak nie narzekała. Noc dopiero zapadła, bez względu na to, co pokazywały czary obecne w labiryncie.

Ucieszyła się, gdy znów przybrała swój normalny rozmiar. Po drodze minęła kilka razy żołnierzy, jednak za każdym razem pozostała niezauważona, kryjąc się w cieniu żywopłotu. Teraz labirynt miała już za sobą, a wokół niej ponownie panowała ciemna noc. Księżyc na nowo tkwił za chmurami, co przez chwilę skłoniło ją do zastanowienia się, czy ten, który widziała w labiryncie nie był jedynie iluzją.

Westchnęła głęboko, gdy spojrzała w górę, na ścianę zamku. Czekała ją teraz kolejna trudna część – wspinaczka po murze. Według tego, co powiedział jej Biały Królik, był to najłatwiejszy sposób, aby _nielegalnie_ dostać się do zamku. I tylko mur nie był chroniony magią, na dodatek nie był jednolity, dzięki czemu bez problemu powinna odnaleźć podparcie dla stóp i dłoni.

Podeszła do ściany i niepewnie uchwyciła się pierwszego wystającego kamienia. Już wcześniej wypatrzyła okno, przez które chciała wejść – teraz _tylko_ pozostawało się do niego dostać. Wraz ze zwiększającą się wysokością, Verity coraz bardziej żałowała tego, że się zgodziła. W każdej chwili mogła przez przypadek puścić się i spaść, roztrzaskując się u podnóża zamku. Zacisnęła zęby i podciągnęła się wyżej, krzywiąc się w odpowiedzi na bolesny protest wszystkich jej mięśni. Była już niemal u celu, jednak to wcale nie poprawiało jej humoru. Dotarło do niej, że to była naprawdę niebezpieczna wyprawa i nawet jeśli znajdzie tego całego Jeffersona, nie miała gwarancji, że da radę z nim uciec. Nie znała planu zamku, nie wiedziała, czy wyjść nie będzie chroniła magia również od wewnątrz. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie trzymano Jeffersona i nie wiedziała, gdzie mieszczą się komnaty króla, do których chciała się udać w pierwszej kolejności.

Mieszkańcy krainy planowali to od wielu miesięcy, jeszcze zanim Czas umyślił sobie, że to Verity powinna zostać kolejną Królową Krainy Czarów. Dziewczyna została wtajemniczona w plany dopiero później – sama nawet nie znała tego dziwnego przybysza z innej krainy. Doskonale pamiętała dzień, w którym całe jej życie legło w gruzach. Wracała wtedy do domu, gdy w oddali dostrzegła krwistoczerwone uniformy żołnierzy. Od razu wiedziała, że to po nią przyszli. Już od dłuższego czasu nękały ją sny, w których nieznany jej mężczyzna nakładał na jej głowę królewską koronę. Miał w sobie jakąś niebezpieczną nutkę, jednak był również na swój sposób pociągający, chociaż wyglądał na _nieco_ od niej starszego. Ciemne włosy i oczy jedynie dodawały mu tajemniczości. Co prawda można było powiedzieć, że to przecież jedynie sny, ale Verity zdążyła się już nauczyć, że w Krainie Czarów nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny. Dlatego uciekła, porzucając uzbierane wcześniej grzyby. Biegła bardzo długo, aż w końcu padła, wycieńczona. Znalazł ją Suseł, i wraz z Marcowym Zającem pomogli jej ukryć się przed Czasem. Po kilku dniach dotarła do niej informacja, że żołnierze zamordowali jej rodziców, gdy ci nie chcieli wydać im swojej córki. Verity długo po nich płakała, a gdy ostatnie łzy wyschły, zapłonęła żądzą zemsty. Równocześnie dowiedziała się, że na kilka miesięcy przed swoją śmiercią, poprzednia królowa uwięziła przyjaciela Susła i Marcowego Zająca – Jeffersona. W głowie Verity od razu zawitał plan. Zgłosiła się na ochotnika do misji ratunkowej, na którą chcieli wyruszyć jej nowi opiekunowie. Po długich dyskusjach zgodzili się. A ona otrzymała szansę na zemstę – przynajmniej częściową.

Sztylet, który miała ukryty w wewnątrz wysokiego buta, przemieścił się nieznacznie, rozcinając jej delikatnie skórę, gdy przerzuciła nogę przez kamienny parapet. Po chwili cała znajdowała się już w komnacie, która okazała się być urządzona dosyć skromnie – tak właściwie to oprócz małego stolika i rozpadającego się taboretu nic w niej nie było. Jako, że zależało jej, aby jak najszybciej wykonać cały plan, od razu ruszyła do drzwi. Wyszła na ciemny korytarz i przez chwilę zastanawiała się, w którą stronę się skierować. Od kamiennych ścian bił chłód, jednak wolała nie wychodzić na środek, aby nie dać się aż tak łatwo zauważyć, gdyby akurat ktoś przechodził. Przysunęła się więc nieco bliżej ściany i wysunęła z cholewki buta sztylet. Chwyciła go mocno w prawą dłoń i ruszyła w lewo. Nie wiedziała, czy dobrze idzie, bała się również, że natrafi na Czas we własnej osobie. Nie wiedziała, jak wygląda oraz czy w ogóle jakoś wygląda, ale chodziły plotki, że zazwyczaj przybierał postać mężczyzny. I przebywał w zamku. Co prawda słyszała również, że znalazł kolejną kandydatkę na królową, która aktualnie była poddawana _odpowiedniemu przygotowaniu_, jednak wiedziała, że nie odpuścił jej ucieczki. Straż wciąż przeczesywała Krainę Czarów w poszukiwaniach. Dziwiła się, że jeszcze jej nie odnaleźli, w końcu Czas miał być naprawdę potężny, ale nie roztrząsała się nad tym za bardzo. Najważniejsze, że jej nie dopadł.

Stąpała ostrożnie, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu. Kamienne ściany były zupełnie nagie, pozbawione jakichkolwiek ozdób, oprócz uchwytów na pochodnie, które obecnie były zgaszone. Przez okna wpadało niewiele światła, jednak to wystarczyło, aby Verity widziała dokąd idzie. Mijała kolejne drzwi, zaglądając za każde z nich. Jak dotąd wszystkie ustępowały bez problemu, a mieszczące się za nimi pokoje, okazywały się puste, lub wypełnione półkami z książkami. Tak na dobrą sprawę, to nie wiedziała, czy w ogóle jest na dobrym piętrze. Podejrzewała, że komnaty sypialne króla powinny być umiejscowione gdzieś wysoko, jak najdalej od pięter, na których zdarzało się przebywać ewentualnym gościom. Straży nie musiała się na szczęście już więcej obawiać, nie w środku zamku. Z tego, co opowiadał Biały Królik, który miał wątpliwą przyjemność pracować przez pewien czas na zamku, żołnierze przebywali w tym budynku jedynie w trakcie dnia, gdy odbywały się audiencje, a ich obecność ograniczała się do parteru, gdzie mieściła się sala tronowa i dziedzińca, na którym wykonywano wyroki śmierci. Przez resztę czasu strażnicy przebywali w koszarach umiejscowionych obok zamku, zupełnie jakby para królewska nie potrzebowała ochrony. Oczywiście brak ciągłej obecności żołnierzy przestawała być dziwna, gdy ktoś sobie uświadomił, że jakiekolwiek próby przedarcia się do zamku lub zaatakowania pary królewskiej były aktem czystego szaleństwa i po prostu _musiały skończyć się śmiercią._

Verity dotarła do schodów. Skierowała się na wyższe piętro, wciąż uważnie się rozglądając. Panowała przeszywająca cisza. Przez chwilę pomyślała, że cała ta sytuacja to jedynie chory żart, a zamek jest zupełnie pusty. Mimo to, wciąż wspinała się po schodach, starając się wychwycić nawet najmniejsze nieprawidłowości. Cichy dźwięk jej kroków, stawianych na kamiennej posadzce, niemal ją uspokajał. Co Czas musiał robić tym wszystkim ludziom, że z taką chęcią mieszkali w tym przerażającym budynku?!

Dotarła na kolejne piętro i rozejrzała się. Mimo iż zamek sprawiał wrażenie opustoszałego, nie widziała nawet śladu kurzu czy brudu na posadzce. Nie wyczuwała również zapachu charakterystycznego dla opuszczonych miejsc. Verity skierowała się w jedynym możliwym kierunku, w głąb ciemnego korytarza. Na jego końcu znajdowały się drewniane, zdobione drzwi. Dotknęła ich. Były chłodne i wydawały się ciężkie, jednak mimo to złapała za uchwyt i pociągnęła drzwi w swoją stronę. Ustąpiły z cichym skrzypieniem, a ona weszła do środka, potykając się o dywan. Upadła na niego, z cichym sykiem upuszczając sztylet. Dywan był miękki, dłonią mogła wyczuć, że nawet bardzo. Uniosła głowę. Czyżby się jej poszczęściło? Podniosła się, chwytając od razu swój sztylet. Pomieszczenie było oświetlone przez delikatne, niebieskie światło, którego źródła nie była w stanie zlokalizować. Pod ścianą stała szeroka biblioteczka, wypełniona po brzegi księgami w skórzanych oprawach. Obok niej stało pięknie zdobione biurko, a na nim leżało kilka zwojów pergaminu i długie, czarne pióro, zanurzone w kałamarzu. W innej części komnaty stała wanna, a obok niej – parawan. Na przeciwko wejścia znajdowały się kolejne drzwi, prawdopodobnie kryjące garderobę. Natomiast na środku… na środku stało ogromne łoże z baldachimem. Gruby, czerwony materiał zasłaniał widok, jednak czuła, że w łożu ktoś się znajduje. Obejrzała się za siebie nerwowo i spróbowała uspokoić oddech. Nareszcie.

Podeszła ostrożnie, cały czas trzymając sztylet w gotowości. Nie wiedziała, kto tam śpi. To mógł być król, czego bardzo sobie życzyła, jednak mogła być to również nowa królowa – już poddana przez Czas przygotowaniu i odpoczywająca przed nieogłoszoną jeszcze koronacją. Odgarnęła na bok ciężki materiał, a jej serce na moment zamarło. Na środku łoża leżał mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Król Krainy Czarów. Gdy tak spał, wyglądał niemal niewinnie, jednak Verity nie wahała się długo. To on był jedną z osób odpowiedzialnych za śmierć jej rodziców. To na nim pragnęła się zemścić. Wspięła się na łóżko, zamierając na chwilę, gdy król poruszył się niespokojnie przez sen. Po chwili jednak przybliżyła się do niego, unosząc sztylet. W pierwszy cios włożyła całą swoją nienawiść, celując prosto w klatkę piersiową. Zaraz po świście sztyletu przecinającego powietrze, rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk króla. Krew trysnęła na wszystkie strony, ochlapując jej twarz i pozostawiając jasnoczerwone plamy na jej szarawej dotychczas koszuli. Od razu chwyciła za leżącą nieopodal poduszkę i zatkała nią usta władcy, zduszając jego kolejne krzyki. Przytrzymała kolanem poduszkę i chwyciła oburącz za sztylet. Wyciągnęła go z trudem z ciała, a następnie wbiła jeszcze raz. Miała mały problem z utrzymaniem się w swojej pozycji, gdyż mężczyzna wciąż próbował walczyć, wierzgając rękami i nogami, jednak nie przeszkodziło jej to na dłuższą metę. Kolejny cios. Kolejny. Kolejny. Kolejny.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili wyciągnęła sztylet z nieruchomego już ciała i odsunęła się nieco. Ręce drżały jej od wysiłku. Opadła na poduszki, obok trupa. Świat kręcił się jej przed oczami, najwidoczniej morderstwo kosztowało ją więcej wysiłku niż przypuszczała. Leżała tak chwilę, próbując uspokoić oddech. Przypatrywała się z zafascynowaniem jak ciemna krew wsiąka w koszulę nocną mężczyzny, nadając całej scenerii jeszcze bardziej makabryczny wyraz. Poczuła się nieco senna i przymknęła oczy, rozkoszując się metalicznym zapachem. Czekała od wielu miesięcy na ten moment. Wielokrotnie wyobrażała sobie jak pozbawia życia tego, który wydał żołnierzom rozkaz wyciągnięcia z jej rodziców informacji za wszelką cenę. Nawet za cenę ich życia. Wiedziała, że tak naprawdę to Czas stał za tym wszystkim, jednak jemu nie mogła nic zrobić. Nie da się zabić _czasu._ Nie tak naprawdę. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo by chciała dorwać JEGO, musiała się zadowolić życiem króla.

W końcu podniosła się na wciąż drżących delikatnie rękach, wytarła ostrze o pościel i wyszła z pomieszczenia, nie oglądając się za siebie. Czuła dziwną satysfakcję, chociaż wpadała pomału w otępienie. Była cała we krwi, czuła jej metaliczny posmak również na swoich wargach. Teraz jednak musiała poszukać Jeffersona, jak obiecała przyjaciołom.

Wróciła na piętro, przez które przedostała się do zamku i zdecydowała się zejść jeszcze kilka pięter niżej, do lochów. Schodziła, a powietrze stawało się coraz chłodniejsze. W dłoni wciąż ściskała sztylet, nie do końca wyczyszczony z królewskiej krwi. Zamordowała człowieka. Zamordowała go.

Gdy w końcu pokonała ostatnie schodki, musiała zmrużyć, przyzwyczajone do ciemności, oczy. W lochach wszystkie pochodnie płonęły, rzucając wokół ciepłe światło. Zrobiła kilka kroków, rozglądając się i dając sobie czas na przyzwyczajenie się do jasności. Po obu stronach Verity ciągnęły się kamienne ściany, nie widziała jednak żadnych drzwi. Postanowiła mimo to ruszyć w głąb korytarza, w końcu coś tu musiało być. Szła przy jednej ze ścian, sunąc po niej dłonią w poszukiwaniu jakichś przejść, czy zamaskowanych drzwi. Opuściła jednak rękę, gdy zauważyła, że korytarz w oddali wcale się nie kończy, a skręca w prawo. Przyspieszyła kroku, aż dotarła do zakrętu. Zobaczyła dalszą, równie długą, część korytarza. Po prawej stronie w niewielkiej odległości od siebie, mieściło się kilka drzwi. Ruszyła w stronę pierwszych.

— Jak to było?

Odwróciła się momentalnie, wyciągając przed siebie sztylet. Serce znów zaczęło jej szybciej bić, jakby chciało _wyrwać się z jej klatki piersiowej i już nie wrócić._ Przed nią stał wysoki mężczyzna, w bliżej nie określonym wieku, chociaż z pewnością był od niej starszy. Czarne, półdługie włosy opadały luźno na jego ramiona, a równie ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w nią intensywnie. Mężczyzna z jej snów. Cofnęła się mimowolnie pod wpływem jego spojrzenia. Upuściła również sztylet, mimo iż wcale tego nie chciała. Upadł z głośnym brzdękiem na posadzkę, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, jakby upajając dźwiękiem.

— Jak to było? — zapytał po raz kolejny, robiąc krok w jej stronę.

W całej jego postawie kryło się jakieś ostrzeżenie, więc szybko schyliła się po sztylet. Przez głowę przemknęło jej, że to mógł być Walet Kier, najwierniejszy rycerz królowej. Nikt nigdy nie widział jego twarzy, za każdym razem gdy się pojawiał, zasłaniał ją czerwoną chustą. I tylko on, z całej królewskiej straży, miał nieograniczony dostęp do zamku. Ci odważniejsi – a może raczej nierozważni – mówili, że tak naprawdę ma więcej władzy niż sam król. Cóż, jeżeli to faktycznie był on, nie miała zbyt wielkich szans.

— Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? — zapytała odważnie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem i znów przybliżył się do niej o kilka kroków.

— Och, naprawdę się tego jeszcze nie domyśliłaś, Verity?

Zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na sztylecie. Nie pasowało jej coś w nim, ale nie potrafiła wyłowić, co konkretnie. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że nieznajomy w ogóle nie był uzbrojony. Walet Kier z pewnością nie wyszedłby nigdzie bez swojej broni.

— Masz rację, nie jestem Waletem Kier — zaśmiał się. — I tak, faktycznie czytam ci w myślach. Powiedz mi teraz, _jak to było?_

Poczuła, jak jej serce zamiera. Czyżby faktycznie los jej tak nienawidził? Nie wiedziała, o co konkretnie chodziło mu z tym ostatnim pytaniem, jednak wiedziała, że nie spodoba jej się to.

— To TY — prychnęła jednak, opanowując swój strach. — To TY za tym wszystkim stoisz!

Kiwną głową, wciąż się uśmiechając. Nie widziała w tej sytuacji niczego zabawnego, jednak to był Czas, nie wątpiła, że całe ludzkie życie mogło go bawić.

— Oczywiście, że to ja, Verity. Chyba nie myślałaś, że uda ci się mi uciec? — Stał teraz z rękami opartymi na biodrach i wpatrywał się w nią tak intensywnie, że aż się ponownie cofnęła. — Podoba ci się, jak wyglądam? Specjalnie dla ciebie, na dzisiejszą noc, przybrałem taką postać.

Zacisnęła wargi. Miała ogromną ochotę go zabić, wiedziała jednak, że nie było takiej możliwości. Czas po prostu istnieje. Nawet z tak irytująco zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy.

— Jeżeli myślisz, że przyszłam tu z tobą porozmawiać – mylisz się.

Roześmiał się głośno, jakby usłyszał bardzo dobry żart.

— Och, Verity… Doskonale wiem, dlaczego tu jesteś — powiedział z rozbawieniem. — Widziałem, jak mordujesz króla. Szczerze? To było tak niesamowite przeżycie, że niemal zrezygnowałem ze swojego planu. Niemal — tym razem w jego głosie usłyszała wyraźną groźbę.

Naprawdę nie chciała ani wiedzieć, ani tym bardziej się pytać, o jakim planie mówił, jednak czuła wewnętrzny przymus, aby to zrobić. Więc w końcu się zapytała, mimo że od razu zaczęła przeklinać się za to w myślach.

— Jaki plan?

Zanim jej odpowiedział, podszedł znacznie bliżej, niemal stykając się z nią ciałem. Chciała uciec jak najdalej, ale aromat wetywerii zbyt przyjemnie drażnił jej nozdrza, pozbawiając ją zdolności logicznego myślenia.

— Naprawdę myślałaś, że dasz radę mi uciec, Verity? Ja wiem, gdzie znajduje się w danym momencie każdy z mieszkańców Krainy Czarów. O każdej porze wiedziałem, gdzie jesteś i co robisz. Wiedziałem kiedy śpisz i kiedy jesz. A także kiedy o mnie myślisz i _śnisz._ Jednak postanowiłem na ciebie poczekać. Chciałem, żebyś to TY przyszła do mnie. Samotnie. Przekonana, że dasz sobie radę — wymruczał, ponownie się uśmiechając. — Och, byłaś taka piękna, gdy wydzierałaś ostatnie tchnienie z piersi króla. Mógłbym całe dnie spoglądać na ciebie, skąpaną we krwi. Mógłbym całe dnie przyozdabiać twoje delikatne ciało krwią, a później zlizywać ją powolnie, z niemal bolesną dokładnością, doprowadzając cię tym do granic wytrzymałości. Błagałabyś mnie o _więcej_, a ja z przyjemnością bym ci to _więcej_ dawał. Byłabyś _moją królową._ Tak wspaniałą, tak krwawą! _A ja byłbym twój, gotowy na każde twe żądanie, Verity._ Niestety, teraz muszę cię zabić. Wyznaczyłem cię. Wyznaczyłem cię, a ty zaburzyłaś cały porządek tej krainy i uciekłaś. _Złamałaś zasady._ Warto było?

— Owszem — warknęła, odsuwając się pod samą ścianę. — Jesteś nienormalny! Miałeś zapewniać krainie ład i porządek, a doprowadzasz do masowych mordów z rąk swoich cholernych marionetek!

— Niekiedy sytuacja wymaga nieco bardziej drastycznych środków — powiedział, tym razem już poważnym tonem.

Zniknęło całe jego rozbawienie i teraz przyglądał się jej spojrzeniem bez wyrazu. Po chwili, w której tylko stali i przyglądali się sobie, Czas wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę. Spróbowała uciec przed jego dotykiem, jednak bez problemu ją złapał i przygwoździł do ściany, ściskając mocno jej nadgarstki. W miejscach, w których ją trzymał, poczuła palący ból. Syknęła, ponownie próbując mu uciec, jednak na darmo. Po chwili nagle ją puścił, cofając się o kilka kroków. Od razu spróbowała oderwać się od ściany, jednak poczuła szarpnięcie. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzała na jeden z nadgarstków i dostrzegła dziwną mgłę, wijącą się wokół jej ręki.

— Też byś tak potrafiła, gdybyś nie uciekła — powiedział wzruszając ramionami. — To magia — dodał po chwili.

Szarpnęła się po raz kolejny, nie zamierzając poddać się tak łatwo. Całe jej ciało było już obolałe, a rosnące wciąż zmęczenie zaczynało dawać się jej we znaki. To musiał być zły sen. Czas chyba jednak uważał inaczej, gdyż po raz kolejny na jego twarz wypłynął uśmiech. Ponownie do niej podszedł i chwycił za wiązanie gorsetu. Gdy tasiemka zawisła luźno, złapał ją w dłoń i mocno pociągnął, wyszarpując całkowicie z dziurek, aby odrzucić ją następnie na podłogę. Gorset, nie przytrzymywany już niczym, zsunął się z niej, pozostawiając na zakrwawionej koszuli wygniecione miejsce po sobie. Mężczyzna położył rękę na jej klatce piersiowej, jakby chciał opuszkami wyczuć mocne bicie jej serca. Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i rozerwał jej koszulę dokładnie w tym miejscu, po którym przed chwilą błądziła jego dłoń. Zimnymi palcami wodził chwilę po rozgrzanej, nagiej skórze kobiety, a ona sama zadrżała z obrzydzenia i strachu. Zamknęła oczy, nie chcąc przynajmniej wpatrywać się w jego twarz.

Nagle porażający ból wypełnił jej ciało, promieniując od klatki piersiowej. Gdyby strach nie odebrał jej już wcześniej mowy, z pewnością by krzyczała. Otworzyła jednak od razu oczy, rozglądając się w panice. Po chwili, która wydała się dla niej wiecznością, zauważyła, jak Czas wyciąga zanurzoną w jej ciele rękę. W jego dłoni biło jej serce. Zacisnął na nim swoje palce, a kolejna fala bólu zwaliła ją z nóg. Magia, która jeszcze chwilę temu więziła jej nadgarstki, najwyraźniej przestała działać. Leżała na zimnej posadzce, nieprzytomnie wodząc wzrokiem po sylwetce Czasu. Jak przez mgłę zobaczyła, że mężczyzna przykłada w pocałunku swoje wargi do bijącego wciąż serca.

— Mogłaś być królową, Verity, a zostaniesz tylko nic nieznaczącym żywotem, który zgasł zanim zdążył w pełni zabłysnąć — powiedział spokojnie, nachylając się nad nią.

Pocałował ją, a ona wyczuła metaliczny smak swojej krwi. Ból po raz ostatni przeszył jej ciało, gdy Czas wzmocnił uścisk na sercu, zgniatając je. Oderwał swoje wargi od jej ust, a ona zapadła się w słodką, ostateczną ciemność.

_Tik-tak, Verity. Tik-…_


End file.
